El nacimiento de una asesina Paula murderer the killer
by fanatica100 p.r.v
Summary: "Hola mi nombre es Paula, las otras partes de mi nombre son como mi antigua vida, están en el pasado, Mi familia fue asesinada por obviamente un asesino,quitándome todo lo que me importaba, Mi madre, Mi padre, y mi hermano menor, ahora voy por el mundo con mi mochila, llena de cuchillos y mi mascara, Buscando a ese maldito asesino y quitarle, lo único que le importa SU VIDA"
1. Chapter 1

**El nacimiento de una asesina**

Por: p.r.v. *ella es una de mis creepy-monsters, Disfruten*

"**Hola mi nombre es Paula, las otras partes de mi nombre son como mi antigua vida, están en el pasado, Mi familia fue asesinada por obviamente un asesino, yo intente matarlo pero no pude conseguirlo, casi lo logro, pero él fue más hábil que yo y pues gano, quitándome todo lo que me importaba, Mi madre, Mi padre, y mi hermano menor, ahora voy por el mundo con mi mochila, llena de cuchillos, La cicatriz en el estómago de la apuñalada que me dio, y Mi mascara*parecida a la de Jane the killer* pues ella y su historia son mi única compañía, en este mundo**ahora camino sola buscando al desgraciado que me quito a mi familia, mis amigos y todo, para matarlo y a la señorita Jane que ha sido mi inspiración y mi aliento para seguir adelante pues siento que ella es la única que me entiende***

***Mientras tanto en un callejón***

**Paula:*contando sus cuchillos* y 200, creo que no e extraviado ninguno**

***Algo le tapa la cara***

**Paula:*toma un cuchillo**comienza a apuñalar al viento**se quita un periódico* ja, era solo este periódico *empieza a leer***

**Paula: o dios no puede ser " vecinos afirman haber visto a mujer sin ojos, con piel completamente quemada con una máscara blanca con unos ojos pintados y unos labios negros, de cabellera negra, y vestido negro, rondando por el sector, se le pide a todo quien que tenga información de esta mujer se la den a la policía local, esta mujer se le quiere dar un reconocimiento por haber salvado a habitantes de nuestra pequeña ciudad, de ser asesinados por el temible "JEFF THE KILLER" "**

**Paula:*se saca la máscara* *llora* está aquí, por fin podre conocerla, al fin habrá alguien que entienda mi dolor*sigue leyendo*" hombre afirma haberla visto en las cercanías del sector sur y noroeste en el antiguo bosque* bueno ya sé dónde debo ir *toma sus cosas y emprende la marcha***

***entra al bosque***

**Paula: esta oscuro, feo, y repulsivo, me gusta, pero no tanto como la idea de matar a ese maldito y de conocer a la señorita jane**

***se escuchan pisadas***

**Paula:*toma un cuchillo* Quien anda hay**

***siente alguien detrás de ella***

***se da vuelta y choca contra una rama***

***queda inconsciente***

******: pobre pequeña, no fue mi intensión asustarla *la toma en brazo* te llevare a mi casa y podrás descansar *sonríe***


	2. Mi nueva Maestra

**Mi nueva maestra**

***Punto de vista de Paula***

***Me desperté en una especie de cabaña, no recuerdo casi nada, solo recuerdo, haber ido a ese bosque, y haber chocado con una árbol***

**Paula:*intenta moverse**siente una puntada en la cabeza* ah, demonios mi cabeza*Su vista esta nublosa**mira a su alrededor* Donde estoy *comienza a abrirse la puerta***

**Paula:*toma su cuchillo***

******:*Se lo quita* pequeña no es necesario que intentes matarme, estas a salvo**

**Paula:*comienza a recobrar su vista***

******:*Le tapa los ojos* no los abras, podrías dañarte más**

**Paula:*con los ojos tapados* de lo que puedo escuchar y razonar eres una mujer, no?**

******: Por supuesto**

**Paula: *se toca su cara* y. y mi mascara, DONDE ESTA MI MASCARA *espantada***

******: Tranquila, tú mascara esta en mi sala de estar, y dime **

**Paula:*molesta* que**

******: Dime quien eres, y que hacías con un cuchillo en medio de este bosque**

**Paula: eso no te incumbe**

******: Claro que sí, me preocupo, acaso tu madre o tu padre o un familiar no te dijo que es muy peligro estar sola en un lugar tan desconocido y peligroso **

******:*Llorando* NO TENGO MADRE, NO TENGO PADRE, NO TENGO UNA FAMILIA, MI FAMILIA FUE BRUTALMENTE ASESINADA, Y AHORA VINE A QUI PARA BUSCAR A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME PUEDE ENTENDER*piensa: que estoy haciendo no debería estar hablando de esto con ella, ni si quiera sé quién es o que es, pero su voz se siente muy cálida***

******:*la abrasa* y al parecer yo también la encontré *le saca la venda de los ojos***

**Paula:*la mira* e.e. eres Jane Arkensaw o Jane the killer, *tartamudeando*e... e, es u... un ho honor co conocerla**

**Jane: El honor es mía pequeña, ahora que sé que me conoces háblame de ti**

**Paula: *Comenzó a hablarle, de todo, de sus planes, sus aspiraciones, su nombre, y sobre todo su plan, su plan de asesinar al que le quito todo***

**Jane: interesante *acariciándole el pelo**va a su sala de estar y vuelve con la máscara de Paula* *sigue acariciándola**ve la máscara* valla sí que se parece a la mía**

**Paula: esa era la idea señorita jane**

**Jane:*ríe como una madre**le sigue acariciando la cabeza* Dime Maestra**

**Paula: ma.. MAESTRA *sorprendida***

**Jane: haci es, yo seré tu maestra y te ayudare a cumplir tu venganza**

**Paula:*grita*Gracias, Gracias, Gracias *la abrasa***


End file.
